Por su madre
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Y tomó la forma de un cisne: grácil, esbelto, elegante y majestuoso tal y como lo era su madre.


**POR SU MADRE**

_Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Toda la historia está ubicada en el verano para cursar el séptimo año y en ese curso de Hogwarts, excepto lo escrito en negrita, que está redactando una época posterior al colegio.

Está escrito desde el punto de vista de Draco, una de las muchas cosas que pudieron ocurrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hacía muchos años desde que había conjurado su patronus, de hecho, desde su último año en Hogwarts, cuando se desarrolló la batalla final.<strong>

* * *

><p>Había tardado meses en conseguir realizar con éxito el hechizo, no porque el movimiento fuera difícil o porque lo fueran las palabras, no, simplemente, porque no tenía un recuerdo lo suficientemente poderoso para poder completar el conjuro.<p>

Durante toda su vida había sido una marioneta: primero lo fue de su padre y luego de su Señor. Solo se permitía hacer las cosas que alguno de ellos le mandaran hacer, o querían que hiciera. No tenia vida propia, ni sentimientos, ni ideas o ilusiones, todo estaba condicionado a lo que sus titiriteros desearan, todo. Ese era el verdadero motivo por el que no podía realizar el patronus, al no haber vida en su interior, no había pensamientos o sentimientos.

Podría haber luchado, si, ¿pero de que le hubiera servido si tenían a su madre como un rehén de lo que él hiciera? Ella era única persona a la que le permitían acercarse y tener algo de cariño si no, no habría manera de que su padre y Voldemort pudieran controlarlo. Porque todo lo que hizo durante toda su vida no fue por su propia voluntad, si no con por la de ellos, por el temor de que sus fallos repercutieran en su madre.

* * *

><p>Todo cambió en su último año en el colegio: su madre había empezado a entrenarlo enserio, quería que estuviese protegido ante todos y todo, por lo que ese verano se lo pasó en su compañía mientras practicaban maleficios, conjuros y escudos. Su madre era muy buena a la hora de explicarle las cosas, era paciente y si fallaba no importaba, se lo repetía una y otra vez hasta que lo consiguió hacer.<p>

Pero no solo fueron prácticas y más prácticas, Narcisa también le enseñó un mundo fuera del suyo, un mundo en el que no todo era blanco o negro, un mundo gris que le gustó y supo apreciar. La mujer era una aristócrata sangrepura pero también era lo suficientemente lista para saber que si fallaban en su misión, y ganaba la luz, cosa de la que estaba más que segura, no tendrían cabida en el mundo mágico. Anticipándose a ese futuro, uno sin Voldemort pero sin abolengo o estatus fue introduciéndose en el mundo muggle, un mundo que al principio aborreció, pero que después aprendió a tratar y a convivir con él y eso fue lo que le enseñó a Draco ese verano, que había otras cosas mas allá de lo que siempre le habían dicho, de lo que él había visto. Y estuvo muy orgullosa cuando vio a su hijo relajarse, sonreír y disfrutar de lo que estaban viendo, comprando o simplemente del paseo que estaban dando, algo que nunca o casi nunca había podido ver.

—Mamá, ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que me va a gustar estar en este mundo. No hay prejuicios, nadie nos mira raro o con desagrado, y al tener cierto dinero podemos acceder a los mejores puestos. Todo esto nos da una ventaja sobre el mundo mágico.

—No todo son negocios, hijo.

—Y lo sé— se quedó viendo el paisaje y continuó hablando— también me gusta más este mundo, todo es nuevo, distinto y aunque me lleve un tiempo comprenderlo todo creo que podre vivir aquí feliz. Sin estar atado a nadie, pudiendo hacer la vida que siempre quise.

—Y que por mi culpa no pudiste hacer.

—Ni se te ocurra decir eso, mamá. Todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por los dos, para que en un futuro podamos estar juntos, vivos y libres de todas las ataduras. No pienses que es por tu culpa.

—Pero lo es, si no hubiera estado, no te habrían obligado a hacer todas las cosas que has tenido que hacer.

—Es verdad, en este momento estaría muerto.

Narcisa lo miró sorprendida por esas palabras, no creyendo lo que decía.

—Si sigo vivo es por ti, si hubiera estado yo solo ya me habría suicidado, no habría aguantado todo este tiempo así.

—Lo dices tan convencido…

—Solo digo la verdad.

Y ahí fue cuando lo comprendió, ella era su ancla, su punto de apoyo y su realidad. Y se prometió que ocurriera lo que ocurriera, ella siempre estaría para él, siempre.

—Te quiero, Dragón.

Él la sonrió al oír el apodo de su infancia y la abrazó.

—Yo también, mamá, yo también.

Habían tenido muchos momentos los dos a lo largo de su vida, no demasiados, ya que a Lucius no le gustaba que se le ablandase el carácter o que se apegase demasiado a su madre. Pero ese paseo por el centro de Londres, con toda la gente a su alrededor y con su madre cogida de su brazo, hicieron que por primera vez desde que había empezado a practicar el patronus, consiguiese algo más que neblina; algo sólido apareció a la mañana siguiente cuando realizó el hechizo. Y se prometió que conseguiría realizar el conjuro a la perfección, ya que era en sí mismo, un tributo a su madre, ya que era ella la que hacía posible que el conjuro funcionara correctamente: era su pensamiento feliz.

En los meses siguientes consiguió realizar el hechizo, en aquel año en el que todo fue oscuridad y muerte, en esos meses de desesperación consiguió que su patronus tomara forma: la forma de un cisne, grácil, esbelto, elegante y majestuoso tal y como lo era su madre.

Desde ese día, todo cambió para él, poco a poco fue alejándose de la influencia su padre, de su señor, poco a poco, con la ayuda de su madre consiguió un poco de libertad, poca, pero algo que hizo su vida un poco más fácil, una pequeña luz en su oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó la batalla final, fue uno de los pocos mortifagos que se pudo defender de los dementores, ya que él tenía esperanza, una esperanza de vivir con su madre en un mundo distinto pero libres. Ese día luchó por la libertad, tanto la suya como la de su madre, luchó por la luz, ya que sabía que la oscuridad estaba perdida, solo había que ver a Harry Potter, con esa determinación tan característica en él para saber que el resultado de esa batalla estaba decidido.<p>

Y así fue, después de una larga y ardua batalla todo culminó con la muerte de Lord Voldemort a manos de su compañero de clases, un chico que como él, lo único que ansiaba era la libertad.

* * *

><p><strong>Tal y como habían planeado Narcisa y él durante todos los meses anteriores, al acabar los juicios en los que salieron inocentes, no así Lucius que fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, se fueron al mundo muggle. Allí lo tenían todo organizado, una casa, un trabajo y una vida sin titiriteros a su alrededor.<strong>

**Así pasaron muchos años, con ambos adaptándose a ese mundo en el que las escobas servían para limpiar y las lechuzas solo eran aves en exhibición. **

**Y fue en esa vida en la que consiguió encontrar el amor y una familia, y cuando llegó el momento de explicarle a su hijo que eran esos extraños accidentes que ocurrían a su alrededor, el primer encantamiento que lanzó para enseñárselo fue el patronus.**

**—Mira, Scorp, éste es el mejor encantamiento de todos. En el que con un pensamiento feliz se consigue alejar la oscuridad y acercar la esperanza. Para mí, este pensamiento feliz fue y sigue siendo mi primer paseo en el mundo muggle con tu abuela, la primera vez que veía que había algo más que un destino prefijado para mí.**

**Y el niño sin entender nada de lo que había dicho su padre, se entretuvo en corretear al cisne, que no había cambiado desde había 20 años.**

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, pero no me matéis si no ;P<p> 


End file.
